Hoemovariform - Rewrite
by MysticalBambi
Summary: This about the consequences to 'Wolf'. I recently rewrote that so it made sense to redo this too. It is much more positive this time and not as dark. Rated 'M' just to be safe. Everyone is involved but it is mainly Jack and a fourteen year old teenager called Danni. Children of Earth and Miracle Day never happened! :D Reviews are appreciated.
1. The Past Month Of My Life

**Hoemovariform (rewrite)**

Chapter One – The Past Month of My Life

Another day. Another day isolated from my friends. I wasn't allowed to leave the Hub unless I was accompanied by a Torchwood member.

A month ago, I got attacked by something you would read about in books and watch in films. No one would believe me if I decided to tell them what really happened that night. Excluding members of the team, only my best friend knows about what happened that night.

I have just started year ten and my GCSEs. Since I couldn't go to school, I got work sent home as I was (according to Jack) unfit to work in a classroom environment. I never saw what he meant but I had no choice in the matter.

Just under a month ago, Tosh (computer genius) had detected rift activity in the countryside. Jack (born leader) confirmed that it could be some kind of werewolves. Problem was, there was also activity coming from the city so only three of us could go to the countryside and three of us would stay here. Jack decided that he, Gwen (passionate heart) and I would deal with werewolves and Ianto, Tosh and Owen would stay in the city.

Just before we stopped it, I got attacked down the centre of my back and (according to Gwen) it was vile. Even Jack agreed and he's seen all sorts of stuff in his time. Anyway, getting back on to the topic, when I got attacked an infection known as 'Hoemovariform' infected my body and tried to turn me into a werewolf. I'm still here though which is ace but I don't even remember what I did. My only memories are when the pain was inflicted and when I woke up in the Hub hours later.

All five members have helped with my recovery. Ianto (the gentleman) and Toshiko have given me things to do when I get bored or I have no work to be doing myself. It was usually paperwork but it was better than nothing. Owen (the medic) has been monitoring my physical recovery and Jack has been helping me psychologically.


	2. Secrets Being Kept

Chapter Two – Secrets Being Kept

As soon as I woke up, I saw Jack and Gwen standing over me. I could see a bright light but then my eyes refocused on Jack. That was instinct because I had always been closer to Jack ever since I came here years ago. He wasn't my real dad but he was the closest I would ever get.

"What? Where am I?" I said with panic and felt Jack's hand. That proved that I hadn't died and this was all a dream. I felt like that I was going to die when I got attacked. It hurt **that** much.

"In the autopsy bay. You're safe." Jack said being gentle.

"What happened?" I sat up and Jack kept his arm around my back, supporting me.

"We'll explain later." Gwen said with a huge grin across her face.

"Right. Okay. I'm sure my memory will come back anyway."

"Sure will." Jack said, chuckling with Gwen and I joining in. I was home. Safe. I didn't know what even happened but I was sure my memory would come back. Whether I wanted it to or not.

I took some time to adjust and learning about my injuries. They both informed me about the injuries I had but they didn't explain how. They will have done that for a reason. They'll tell me one day, sooner or later.

I asked Jack if he could help me to get to my bedroom as I was a bit uneasy. He agreed without even thinking about it and helped me get back on my feet.

"You okay?" He asked as he helped me get onto my bed

"Feels a little weird but I'll be fine. I've got to ask though Jack. Is there anything else that I need to know? About tonight?"

Jack then said, "No. If you need us, give us a shout," without giving it any thought.

By now I could walk unaided but it was by no means easy. I grabbed hold of the wall and anything I could to get myself near the door. Jack was lying. I knew it. I tried to listen and put some of my hair behind my ear to try and boost my chances of hearing anything. I didn't know that that was going to extremely up my chances. My hearing wasn't great before tonight and now I could hear conversations easily. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"What did you say to her?" Gwen asked firmly. She must have felt that Jack was hiding something too.

"She asked if there was anything else she needed to know and I said no. She can't know."

"You can't keep this hidden from her forever. One day she will find out. I know she's just been in an attack but she's not stupid. She can always tell when you're lying Jack."

"Well I'll be careful then." Jack said sounding a little angry. I think he knew what Gwen just said was right. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

I was torn. If I went out and confronted them about the conversation they had just had, questions would be raised about how I knew what had just been said. At the same time, I couldn't let Jack control me like that.


	3. Some Things Are Inevitable

Chapter Three – Some Things Are Inevitable 

I decided I would talk to someone else first. I never liked confronting Jack because he would _**always**_ win. Even if the rest of the team were on my side. I just needed to decide who to talk to. Ianto maybe? He would take me seriously. Knowing Jack, he will have a team meeting updating everyone how last night went. I could speak to Ianto after that.

"Morning! Before I let you get on with your work, I'd like to have a team meeting." Jack announced from the higher levels as the rest of the team entered the building.

Within minutes, we were all sat down and ready to go. I whispered to Ianto (whilst we were all in the conference room waiting for Jack). "Can I talk to you about something after Ianto?"

"Of course." He said whilst handing everyone their coffees.

"What about?" Gwen asked with interest.

"Oh it's nothing." I lied. Everyone looked at me but then Jack walked in and started the meeting.

Without any emotion, and in his leader mode too, he explained the events from the night before. At the point where he explained me transforming I just ignored what was being said and the looks that I received off everyone except Ianto. He didn't say anything or look at me. He knew I hated attention like that. I know that he would feel sorry for me but I was happy that he didn't give me any looks of pity. When Lisa died, the roles were reversed. I said to Ianto that if he wanted to talk about anything, he could always ask since I live in the Hub. I didn't give him any patronizing looks of pity like the rest of the team. He was thankful for that and he was now looking after me. Returning the favour.

I was the first person to leave the meeting. I left as fast as I could (whilst still limping a little) and went to the kitchenette to wait for Ianto. I had a gut feeling that Jack had called out for me but I didn't really want to speak to the liar right now.

"Jack was calling for you." Ianto said as he approached.

"I know. I was ignoring him."

"So what's happened then?"

I then explained the events of last night and Ianto could then understand why I had been avoiding Jack all morning.

"I don't blame you. Jack does control things a bit too much sometimes."

"Tell me about it. It's because of him that that's all of this has happened. I never wanted this! I don't even know what's going on with me anymore. I can hear conversations from across the Hub!" I ranted but with tears battling through. Ianto brought me into a hug and rubbed my back which forced any remaining trapped sobs. This would be short lived however because (due to my newly acquired excellent hearing) I heard Jack approaching even though Ianto hadn't noticed. I pulled away from the hug and ran out of the Hub as I was worried if Jack had just heard what had just been said. I didn't want to speak to him even if it was inevitable that I would have to eventually.


	4. Figuring Out What Else I Can Do

Chapter Four – Figuring Out What Else I Can Do 

As soon as I got out I decided to go into the forests nearby. It was dead of winter and relatively early in the morning so it was still quite dark, before sunrise actually. There would have been very little the team could do straight away. Jack would probably get Tosh to check CCTV but that would take a good while. I just needed to get my thoughts together before going back. Getting there was going to be easier than I originally thought.

Not only had my hearing dramatically increased, I could run a lot faster now and I was incredibly agile. That meant weaving in and out through the trees was easy. Even the darkness didn't stop me as my sight had also dramatically improved. All parts of my body had improved one way or another. Jack's has been telling possibly one of the biggest lies he's ever had to keep from me.

There wasn't anything emitting loads of light so I could see the star filled sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the star filled sky. I was never any good with constellations but I loved looking up at stars all the same. It just relaxed me for some reason.

There was one spot in the forest that I loved. It was a part that had no trees blocking the sky but there were plenty of them which meant many places to hide. I would go back to the Hub when I wanted. Even though I knew Jack and the team would have a massive go at me later, I couldn't have cared less.

As the sun rose over the horizon I realized that a. the team hadn't tried to contact me which lead to my second observation b. they would try to soon. I decided to put my new powers into practice and tucked my hair behind my ear to boost my hearing. That's when I heard the SUV park about a mile away. I decided to hide up in a crowded tree (of all places!) and see how long it would take for any of the team to notice me. There were plenty of branches all over the place so it wasn't going to make their task of finding me even more difficult. I could always jump away and peg it away from them. Jack is a fast runner but compared to how fast I ran earlier, he's a snail.

"Danni!" I heard Ianto's voice first. As much as I wanted to let him know I'm safe, this could all be a trap.

"There she is!" Owen blurted out followed by Jack rushing up towards where I was. I had two choices; let them find me and take me back or I can give them a bit of fun first. I still didn't want to go back anytime soon.

I jumped down to land about five metres away from Jack (with him behind me) and started running. The rest of the team also started running, but they all split up to try and catch me out.

I knew he would be chasing me. I rushed through the forest, weaving in and out of the trees - getting away quite easily. I could hear feet banging the ground behind me but I had no idea how close or how far he was away from me. It felt like an eternity when I was running. In a good way though.

I looked back so see that Jack was no where to be found. I decided to climb up a second tree and let me recover; even though that wouldn't take long. I kept my eye out for any of the other members of the team. I knew that eventually they would come up with a plan to catch me somehow. They're not stupid. Then again I never said they were in the first place. But I will keep running as long as I feel like I don't want to go back. And that wasn't going to be any time soon.


	5. Everything Comes To An End

Chapter Five – Everything Comes To An End

Anyway, I needed to come up with a plan of my own to figure out how to avoid them. You never know, if I lasted long enough they might leave me to my own devices. My plan at the moment was to keep running and hiding. As soon as any team member spotted me, I would run and hide somewhere else. As fun as it was, I would have to come up with a different plan soon. Jack would have a trick on my sleeve that would use my simple plan to his advantage.

I focused on my hearing and tried to see if anyone was in the area. The team could be a good distance from me and I would still hear them. No luck. I decided to jump down and walk round a little.

It had been a good few hours since Jack had started chasing me and I hadn't heard anything from the team since. But they were still here. I could tell. Jack wouldn't give up on me that easily.

I sat in a tree and waited for him to come past. Hopefully he would come alone and then I would give in as I was starting to get bored of this now. I thought they would have been trying to track me down non stop.

Luck was on my side this time and Jack (alone) wandered under my tree but didn't stop. I wolf whistled to try and grab his attention.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Up here!" I shouted followed by a whistle. He recognised my voice and looked up.

"There you are! I thought you went back to the Hub." He cheerily said. I thought he'd be mega pissed with me.

"Move out of the way and I'll come down." He did what I said and I jumped just like before except I never ran. He brought me into a hug and we stood there for a while.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear.

"You don't have to be. I took all this the wrong way. You were trying to protect me. Next time, just tell me straight though."

"Promise. Let's go home." He wrapped his arm round me and we walked back to the Hub.


	6. Revelations

Chapter Six - Revelations

Jack had the SUV parked about a fifteen minute walk away. I mustn't have been focusing hard enough. At least I know to try harder next time.

"We need to talk. About this," Jack looked at me with curiosity before starting the engine, "I've noticed I can do things that I've only dreamt of doing before the attack."

"We'll talk when we get back if you want."

"Sure. I feel we need to."

The drive back was silent apart from the odd cough and Jack making remarks about how most drivers on the road are idiots. I just giggled slightly. I was thinking about how to tell Jack what I could now do. I was struggling to put it into words.

After the blaring of security alarms, Jack sat down and encouraged me to sit down with him.

"Let's do this in the right order. I want to know everything you knew about the effects of the attack." I started.

"All I knew was that you had been severally injured and that it would take a long long time for you to heal. I decided that I needed to keep an eye on you because I knew there was going to be some sort of psychological effect but I had no idea what."

"Ok. Let me tell you what has changed and then I'll say how I figured it out. The heightened hearing came about after you said that there was nothing else I needed to know. I knew you were lying and I overheard the conversation between yourself and Gwen. Everything else I found out today after I left the Hub."

"So what can you do?"

"Run faster, I'm more agile, sight is a lot better, I've already told you about my hearing, I can jump off trees and not hurt myself at all. "

Jack looked down and then at me, "So your appearance hasn't changed but your physical ability is much better."

"Basically."

Jack looked straight ahead, trying to take in all of this information, and then wrapped his arm around me again. There was something that I had thought of. What would happen when the next full moon comes round? Would I change into something or would nothing happen?

"You okay?" Jack noticed the look of concern on my face.

"I need you to do something for me. Next time there is a full moon, I'd like to go outside to the forest again at night. About nine-ish. I want to know if anything will happen."

"Sure. I will go with you but I won't interfere."

"Thank you. One other thing?"

"Sure."

"Can we not tell the team about this? I don't want them knowing. I told Ianto this morning because I didn't want to confront you about it. He's promised not to tell."

"If that's what you want. One day though they will find out just like how you found out I'm immortal."

"It is what I want. I understood why you didn't tell us even if no one else did. I can't even think of how you would have told us."

After this conversation, I decided that I needed to hit the hay after all my running around today. I was knackered.

"Night. Love you."

"Love you too." Jack brought me into one final hug, flashed his trademark smile and then let me go to bed.


	7. Trying To Continue As Normal

Chapter Seven – Trying To Continue As Normal

_**The next morning**_

I woke up and got myself ready for the day ahead as usual. I decided to wear my dark blue jeans, a top that had an owl on and my red high top converse. My make-up was the same as usual – tiny bit of eye liner, mascara and lip gloss. I put my dark blonde hair up in a high ponytail (which took ages to do!) and put my phone in my pocket before leaving my room to go to the main area of the Hub.

No one else had come in yet. If anyone was in, it'd be Ianto. He was normally first in and the last to leave. Jack didn't seem to mind, even if he did have to pester him sometimes to get him to go home. Everyone had lives outside of Torchwood and Jack wanted everyone to keep hold of that.

"You look nice this morning." Jack complimented. I just shyly looked away. I was usually a confident fourteen year old but I always showed my shy side when someone gives me a compliment. Or I laugh. Or a mixture of the two.

"What's the plan of attack today then?" I walked over to him as he was stood at the door to his office.

"Don't know yet. See what the others think of when they get here."

"What do I say? About yesterday?"

"Just say that you needed some time out. We all do from time to time."

As if on cue, the alarms blared and all four members walked through. Gwen and Ianto looked the happiest to see me. Probably because they both know what's going on. Sort of. I walked down to the lower levels and they both gave me a hug. Owen isn't the type for hugs but Toshiko gave me one.

"When did you find her?" Gwen asked with curiosity. The other members of the team looked at Jack and I.

"After you lot had gone home. I went back to the woods and she was sitting in a tree and looked as if she had been waiting for me."

"Why did you go?" Owen asked with half heart and half being pissed off at me. That was rather typical for him.

"I needed some time alone after what happened with the attack. The wood was the first place that came to mind when I needed to get away for a few hours." Tosh, Ianto and Gwen all gave me looks of understanding but I don't think Owen was convinced.

"Right ok! Let's get on with some work and we can catch up later. Owen I'd like to finish your report on the victim of the Weevil that you started yesterday, Tosh I'd like you to monitor the rift and let me know if anything appears unusual. Gwen, you can help Tosh and finish the paperwork you started yesterday. Danni, I need you to help me with some local knowledge." Jack gave out his orders as he would every morning. We all then split and got on with the work we had been given. I followed Jack to his office and sat down opposite him. I didn't know whether he actually wanted my help or whether he wanted to talk to me.

"Thanks for that. I was worried someone was going to ask about how you couldn't catch me yesterday."

"It's alright. Things were getting out of hand down there and seeing as you want to keep all of this secret, I will help."

"Thank you. Do you want my help then?"

"Yes." Jack then started explaining how he wanted me to check through any CCTV around the city centre from when the weevil escaped the Hub a few days ago. We think that the there are certain places, or certain types or places, that the Weevils like to go. I then went down to my station and got to work.

About an hour later, I noticed that (after monitoring CCTV for the current time) that there was a Weevil loose in the centre. I shouted Jack for him to come and have a look.

"Ok. Do you want to come or not Danni?"

"If you want. I might be able to catch up with the Weevil quicker than anyone else." I whispered.

"Right! Danni and I are going to catch this Weevil. Gwen, I would like you to come as back up. The rest of you stay here and continuing monitoring the CCTV in case another one shows up." Owen, Tosh and Ianto shared looks of concern when Jack said I was going with him but none of them protested.

Gwen grabbed the stun guns, I grabbed guns and ammunition and Jack got in the SUV and started the vehicle up.


	8. Easier Than It Ever Should Be

Chapter Eight – Easier Than It Should Ever Be

Gwen got into the front passenger seat and I sat down in the middle at the back.

"What's the plan?" Gwen asked looking at Jack and then at me.

"A Weevil has escaped to the forest and I know it, more or less, like the back of my hand after yesterday. So finding the Weevil should be easy."

"Sounds like a plan. We will follow Danni either by sight or I can track her on my wrist strap. She'll keep track of the Weevil and we'll follow."

"Is she fit enough after the past few days though Jack? No offense Danni." Gwen said with concern, looking straight at me.

"She was fit enough to outrun me yesterday." Jack pointed out.

"None taken." I interrupted Jack.

We then continued to drive to the forest and get our plan kicked into action. Gwen passed me a stun gun and a real gun just before Jack parked.

XX

I smelt the fresh air as I stepped out of the SUV when I saw a trail. A red trail of gas. I assumed it was the Weevil and followed it.

"Danni?" Jack shouted but I waved my hand gesturing for him to follow.

As I followed the trail, the gas became a darker red and I assumed it was because I was getting closer to the Weevil. I decided to climb a tree and try to get a better view. I could use my other heightened senses better.

I closed my eyes and focused on my listening and heard a weak snarl. It was the Weevil alright. I jumped down and landed on the ground. It wasn't a perfect landing however because I had cut the side of my wrist and it was bleeding. I assumed that I caught it on the way down and kept running ignoring my bleeding wound.

I did so and easily managed to sneak up on the Weevil. I zapped it in the centre back of a stun gun and called out for Jack to come. I saw him running through the trees with Gwen close behind and they looked at me with pleasant surprise. Then I realised how easy that actually was. Easier than it should ever be.

"Well done Danni. Let's get this thing back." Jack smiled proudly whilst Gwen was happy but confused too. I think she was just going with the flow.

Gwen noticed the blood on my hand and grabbed my wrist before we got in the vehicle.

"Jack have a look at this." Gwen expressed with concern as Jack put the knocked out Weevil in the large boot of the SUV. The blood was an incredibly dark red and there was almost too much bearing in mind I had only caught it on a branch or something.

"Ooh. How did you do that Danni?"

"I'll explain later. I'm fine really." I lied. My wrist looked incredibly pale and the blood stood out like black against white.

"No you're not. Let me look." I sighed and allowed him to look. "You'll live. Either myself or Owen will have a look when we get back. Just keep your hand covering it."

XX

"Owen!" Jack called when we came through the garage doors, leading to the main area of the Hub.

"Yea?" Owen shouted from the autopsy bay.

"Have a look at Danni's wrist for me. Gwen noticed it before we came back. Ianto can you please take the Weevil back to the cells?" Ianto nodded and made his way to the garage to follow his boss' orders.

My hand had become even paler. As white as a ghost.

"Wow. How did you do it Danni?"

"I jumped off a small tree and my wrist must have caught it on the way down. I didn't feel it or even notice it until Gwen did." I said as Owen got a needle out. I assumed he was going to take a blood test.

"Why do you need to do that Owen?" I asked getting panicky as I hated having any needles in me at all.

"Since the attack you've changed. No secret can be kept around here for long. You can run faster than Jack and you seem fit enough to go and catch a Weevil more or less alone! We watched the CCTV from as soon as you ran off to when the Weevil was caught." I clamped my eyes shut in dread as Owen had the syringe in his hand ready to put inside my arm.

"One second Owen! You cannot force Danni to have a blood test and I won't let you! Let me get what I need and I will fix the wound myself!" Jack angrily shouted as Owen had disobeyed orders and plus he knew I wanted to keep this whole thing secret. Jack barged past anyone in his way, grabbed what he needed and took me to his office with his arm around me.


	9. Close Relations

Chapter Nine – Close Relations

Jack and I were now alone in his office and I couldn't stop myself letting a tear flow down my face.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered whilst holding his hand over my wounded wrist. This soothed it a little as it had been stinging due to the air reacting with it.

"Can you fix it dad?" I only called him 'dad' when we were either alone or when I was scared or upset. And all three conditions were met.

"You know I'll fix it. Let me wipe it with some antiseptic. It will sting a bit but just ignore it ok?"

I nodded and used my other hand to wipe my tears away whilst Jack got to work on my hand. I actually hoped he was going to heal my wrist because I didn't like Owen that much. Yea he's brilliant at his job (when he's not being nosy into things that are none of his business) but I've just never got on with him too well.

After Jack had finished using the antiseptic, there wasn't as much blood there now but Jack now needed to stitch it up which I was dreading. He held back of my hand in his whilst using his other hand to stitch up the wound. He knew I was going to dread this bit and having his hand underneath my wrist helped. Jack was always able to calm me down when I was worried or even scared.

"There we go! Just need to wrap it up and you'll be fine. Lucky it's your right wrist eh?" I just laughed at his comment as he started to wrap it up. I'm left handed in case you didn't know. It took quite a while for Jack to finish but he did do it quite thick to be safe. Some colour was coming back to my wrist which was great.

"What are we going to do about Owen?"

"I will have a severe word with him. You go and get some work done." He gave me a hug before letting me go to my desk.

"Would you like anything Danni?" Ianto asked me after I sat down at my station and started my work.

"No thank you Ianto." He gave me his gentleman smile and went round asking who wanted coffee. Even though Ianto's coffees are amazing, I just didn't want one right now. I'd probably have one later.

I typed up the report of the condition of the Weevil when we brought in. I would usually do that when we got a Weevil into the Hub whether it was one that had escaped from the Hub or else where. They usually didn't take long to do but I would have to ask Ianto for help as he would have been the last one to see the Weevil due to him taking them down to the cells.

"Done it Jack!" I shouted when I had finished and saved it in the appropriate area. That was about thirty to forty minutes after Jack finished fixing my wrist. It would usually only take about ten to fifteen minutes but my right wrist made it more difficult to type so I had to take more time. Ianto occasionally came over to help with the report but when he asked me about what had happened between Jack and Owen, I told him that he would have to ask one of the others about it because I didn't really want to go into it. He respected that and said no more on the matter.

"Good work! You can have a bit of a break if you want. Do what you want." I assumed Jack had no more work for me so I decided to go and ask Ianto for a coffee. I preferred it when I could just sit down and relax with one.

I was sat on the sofa and enjoying my coffee when Tosh came over and we started talking.

"You okay Tosh?"

"I'm fine thanks. I was just wondering if you were after what happened before."

"I'm fine thank you. I understand why Owen's annoyed but there was no need for what he did." Tosh nodded her head in agreement and we started catching up. We don't usually talk that much because I spent more time with Jack and Ianto. I do like Tosh though. She is so intelligent and brave too. I had got told about how she got in Torchwood and that was my first thought. That conversation must have lasted a good while because before we knew it, Jack was sending everyone home. Then again, nothing was really happening with the rift so Jack decided to send everyone home early.

After everyone had left, Jack and I sat down and watched a bit of tele. We usually didn't watch much and if we did it was just whatever was on. I was much quieter than usual and Jack easily picked up on this.

"You okay?" He asked with deep concern, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just tired and worried about everyone finding out. They'll think I'm not human."

"Of course they won't think that."

"I'm learning what I can do and I believe there's going to be more to it. If there is, I don't want them knowing. All I know is that I have heightened senses and better physical ability."

"Of course. If anything changes, let me know even if what you'll say sounds stupid."

"You know I will." I smiled before going to bed.


	10. My First Transformation

_Final chapter guys! I will probably do a third story connected to this but we'll have to wait and see. Which leads me to my next question. Who would read a third story? Maybe about how what happens when she goes back to school to do her GCSEs or something? Anyway, let me know what you think! I WILL reply if you message. _

Chapter Ten – My First Transformation

_**A couple of weeks later…**_

For the next few weeks nothing changed. Owen became more suspicious about my changes but the others respected that Jack and I would talk to them about it when we felt it was best to. Not because one person is arrogant.

My wrist was almost fully healed which was great. I could do my work a lot quicker now which was useful.

The next full moon was coming up and I felt like I was going to explode. I had pains every where. Me being stubborn as ever, the pains didn't stop me doing my work. I told Jack how I was feeling but I reminded him that there was a full moon coming up and I still wanted to go to the forest in the evening. We agreed earlier this month that he would come with me (after sending the others home) but he wouldn't interfere if anything happened.

Finally the day came. Luck was on our side and the rift was incredibly quiet so Jack could send everybody home without looking suspicious. I was wearing my hair in a high ponytail, I wore only a bit of mascara for make-up, and I wore my favourite dark hoodie with dark blue jeggings with my red high top converse on my feet. I wore a necklace that my best friend gave me and I would only wear as a good luck charm.

Jack had only just sent everyone home and we were getting ready to go when I noticed something on my hands - bold black lines going over where my vains would be. I turned my hands over and the same was on my wrists. I had got these before (more and more often as tonight drew closer) but they would only come for a few seconds and then go and there were less of them usually. This time they were staying there a lot longer than they should be and a hell lot more of them.

"Oh my God. Dad." I panicked.

"What is it?" Jack said rushing over. I showed him my hands and he had a look of confusion. "I've never seen that before. Come on. Let's go." Jack finished, rushing into the SUV. He must have been thinking what I was. The black lines may indicate that something's going to happen. There must be a reason for having them in the first place.

We drove to the forest as quick as we could and parked just outside. Occasionally some twat would horn or curse (or both!) at Jack but he would just ignore them. He only ever drove like this if there was any emergency like when Gwen nearly died because of Suzie and that glove that I despise so much.

We stepped outside and locked up before starting to find a space where the moon would be in full view. That was Jack's idea. He must have read up on anything he could find. Problem is with that is that there is a name for someone who can turn into a wolf – a werewolf. A definition of a werewolf is '_A person who changes for periods of time into a wolf, typically when there is a full moon._' So anything he would have read will be about werewolves and that's not what's happening with me, as far as we know. We don't know whether I can transform into another creature yet. Hopefully we would find out tonight.

I was scared. I was nervous. A nervous wreck would be a better term. We walked around for a while, trying to find somewhere where I can stand without any trees blocking the moon. Jack (as he always does) noticed I was getting worried and put his arm round my shoulder to comfort me. I don't exactly wear my heart on my sleeve but Jack could always tell when I was feeling uneasy in anyway.

We eventually found somewhere open and Jack stood next to me. That was probably to help me keep my nerves under control as he knew I had trouble with that. Nothing might happen or vice versa. I couldn't tell. That was the black lines began reappearing and I could feel something going on inside me. I then remembered that Jack was still stood next to me. I faced him and gestured with my hands for him to move back. I didn't know what was going to happen or how and I didn't want Jack being hurt if I changed. He looked at me with slight shock but I couldn't guess why. I'd have to ask him later.

I, out of my control, go on my hands and knees and see my hands turning into paws. I look up to the moon and it was crystal white. Nothing obstructing my view. I knew that I was changing into something. Hopefully just a normal wolf. That feeling I had inside me for the past few seconds (since the black lines began reappearing for the second time today) had disappeared and I assumed the transformation had been complete.

I then looked up at Jack (who had by now come back) and nudged him to show that I still knew who he was. I was just myself but a wolf. He smiled at me as I tried to howl at the moon. Knowing that I wouldn't hurt him, he sat on the forest floor and I sat with him. Leaning on him like a puppy. The space we were in had no trees surrounding the area so I decided to go for a brief run after leaning on Jack for a while. Jack just sat on a stump and watched me with joy written on his face. We were there for hours and we couldn't believe what happened.

A few hours later, the sun rose and I felt myself going back to my human form. The same feeling that I had a few hours before had come back but I was turning back into a human. As soon as the transformation was complete I walked over to Jack and started laughing. He began laughing too.

"You have fun?"

"It was amazing. It's something that you can't describe. You looked happy."

"I was. I was proud. I couldn't believe what my eyes were telling me but I knew it was real." We discussed what had just happened as we walked back to the SUV.

_And that was my first transformation. I was with my family and that's all I wanted. Like I said to Jack, it's something that you can't describe. It was amazing though and I couldn't wait for my next transformation. Hopefully, it would be just as perfect as that night was. I would have to see if I could transform outside the full moon phase. I probably could but I'd have to let nature take its course and I would learn in all good time._

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to let me know what you think of this story and the possibility of another one! **


End file.
